


No, no. It’s my treat.

by Unicxrnby89



Series: Hundred ways to say I love you- Snarry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flirting, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: Harry always gives Severus free coffee, Severus wants to pay but Harry won’t tell if Severus don’t. He likes Severus and asks him out.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Hundred ways to say I love you- Snarry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909723
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	No, no. It’s my treat.

**Author's Note:**

> Third part! 
> 
> I loved this one, it was really cute in my mind I hope you like it.

“Here you have, Severus. Your usual,” Harry said leaving a cup of black coffee with two spoons of sugar and a squirt of almond milk, the older man favorite. 

“Oh! Thanks Harry, let me pay you,” Severus said looking for his wallet in the inside pocket of his jacket. 

“No, no.” Harry stopped him. “It’s my treat,” Harry’s smile disarmed Severus and he couldn’t find the strength to say no to the younger boy. 

“You’re going to get fired if you treat me coffee when I come, and I come every day so you’ll be costing Hermione a fortune,” Severus smirked knowing very well that the ginger girl wouldn’t mind. 

“I won’t tell if you don’t tell,” He stuck his tongue at him playfully. 

“Alright. Would you at least seat with me and share this coffee?” Harry smiled at the offer and turned to look at Luna, the other barista. The blonde smiled and nodded at the pleading look in Harry’s eyes. Harry clapped excitedly and took off his green apron leaving it in the table as he sat down next to Severus.

“How have been classes?” Harry asked at Severus prompting him to sigh. “That bad, uh?”

“Not bad, just tiring, I swear those kids are complete morons,” Severus groaned as he remembered how the Longbottom kid almost blew his lab earlier that week. 

“Was it Neville again?” Harry asked with an amused smiled, he knew the kid was the clumsiest of all. 

“Yes... he always manage to turn something on fire even when the chemicals we are studying are not supposed to do that in any circumstances,” Severus laughed instead of crying his frustrations as he would usually do. 

“You need vacations, and to get laid...” Harry joked but his laughter died down to turn into blushing when he realized what he had said.

“Are you offering?” Severus smiled teasing him. 

“Oh shut up,” Harry pushed him with his hand in his shoulder but before he could retrieved it, Severus caught his hand and brought it to his lips to kiss the back of it. 

“Make me,” Severus flirted with a smirk. 

“Would you go on a date with me, Severus?” Harry asked with a serious tone now, enjoying Severus lips on his skin. 

“Yes... but it’ll be my treat,” Severus grinned. 

“Only if I pick the place,” Harry offered with a small grin on his lips. 

“Deal,” 

“Deal,” 

“I’ll pick you after your shift on Friday,”

“I’d love that,” 

“Alright, get back to work, I’ll see you later,” Severus gestured over the counter where Luna was having a line of customers. 

“See you around gorgeous,” Harry kissed his cheek before jumping over the counter to help Luna.


End file.
